


i keep coming home

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гейла Хоторна совершенно больные синие глаза — то же выражение Блейн видит по утрам, глядя на себя в зеркало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i keep coming home

У Гейла Хоторна совершенно больные синие глаза — то же выражение Блейн видит по утрам, глядя на себя в зеркало.   
Его легко вычислить в толпе — не только по огромному росту и широкому развороту плеч, но и по этому хлесткому взгляду, от которого Блейну кажется, что его высекли розгами, а потом содрали то, что осталось от его кожи.

Старые шрамы на спине ноют больше обычного, и по ночам Блейну снится, как он стоит, привязанный к столбу позора, и едва ли может пошевелиться, и до свободы еще десять ударов. Где-то там, среди этих снов, есть пустые голубые глаза Купера — совсем не такие, как у этого Хоторна, — но Блейн забывает их к утру.

Гейл Хоторн — тот еще контролируемый псих, думает Блейн, но все равно пытается зацепить его каждый раз. Плечом ли, взглядом, насмешкой, но нарывается старательно, и если правильно понимает ситуацию — то вскоре и вполне успешно. 

Только вот все оборачивается немного не так, как он ждал. 

Затевать драку, чтобы защитить честь уже несуществующего, выжженного 12-го Дистрикта, — не самая лучшая его идея, но волне злости, которая постоянно душит Блейна, нужен выход, и этот мелкий придурок из 4-го становится отличным объектом, на который можно спустить все свои ураганы.

Кто-то, не церемонясь, хватает его за волосы и оттаскивает назад, не давая и дальше рваться в драку, но тут же отпускает, как только понимает, что Блейн не собирается брыкаться. Он поворачивается, зло сплевывает кровь под ноги и видит Хоторна, который стоит, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит на него, будто на нашкодившего щенка. Молчит. 

Блейн всматривается в его глаза, пытаясь увидеть там что-то свое.   
Не видит.  
Не голубые.   
Синие.   
Живые.

— Я знаю тебя, — в конце концов, негромко говорит Хоторн. — Твой брат погиб на Играх три года назад.  
— Ничего ты не знаешь.  
— Пойдем, — тот пропускает его слова мимо ушей, — я отведу тебя домой.

Что-то меняется при этом в его взгляде, и Блейн слишком хорошо знает, что именно.  
В Дистрикте 13 никто из них не чувствует себя дома.


End file.
